(1) Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved truck for a skateboard, all-terrain board or scooter, and more particularly to a truck having a kingpin that is situated between a pivot pin and an axle such that it provides the axle with an increased range of motion about two axes of rotation.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional skateboards utilize steering mechanisms known as trucks. Typically, a truck is mounted near each end of the skateboard, and includes a pair of wheels at each end of its axles. The trucks provide some steering response, whereby when a skateboarder shifts weight laterally across the board, the axle twists, causing the board to turn. The trucks also serve, by means of a suspension system (e.g., urethane bushings), to resiliently resist the skater's lateral tilt of the deck, thus stabilizing the board and returning it to its normal position when the turn is completed. This lateral stability is crucial for both distance riding and aerial tricks where a firm platform is desired. Current trucks must sacrifice their ability to turn for lateral stability, thus becoming stiff and unresponsive when tightened sufficiently. Conversely, loosening the trucks so the board can turn easily makes it dangerously wobbly, especially at higher speeds. Furthermore, even in optimal conditions, the rate of turn provided by conventional trucks is minimal.
Previous attempts have been made to design a truck with increased maneuverability. One method utilizes a truck having a trailing castor that provides the skateboard with a second axis of rotation, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,224, issued to Stratton. As taught by the Stratton invention, the truck comprises a conventional truck mounted to a pivotal member. The pivotal member is coupled to the nose of the deck about a bearing plate which rotates along an angled plane. The rotation of this member is regulated by an adjustable spring-loaded linkage. However, a drawback of this design is the complexity of construction and the increased number of components that are susceptible to wear and breakage.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved truck that provides the user with more torsional movement of the pivoting member and is adjustable for users of varying needs, without complex components.